


This New Creature

by mggislife2789



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Full Moon, Light Bondage, Sexual Content, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789





	This New Creature

As Lena basked in the glow of the full moon, she heard a creak in the floorboards behind her. She turned around, the moonlight shining through dark tresses as they locked eyes.

After six months together, she knew those eyes; knew how they looked when he was happy, how they looked when he was sad, angry; when he wanted her. Something was different tonight. His gaze was intense and dark – feral.

He slowly stepped toward her, almost stalking her, like a wolf on the hunt. She looked down, watching as the strips of white light shining through her hair hit his legs, and traveled upward as he moved closer. She followed the light up until she was once again eye-to-eye with him. Her breath hitched as she gazed into his light eyes, which were slowly being swallowed by dilating pupils. She had no idea what he had in store for her, but she was more than willing to remain open to whatever this new creature had planned.

He grasped her wrist, at which point she realized her heart was racing, but she wasn't scared – she was anticipating. His long fingers skimmed bare skin, leaving goose bumps in their path, before snaking their way into her jet-black locks. He pulled her head back by her hair with more force than she was used to, which sent a delicious chill up her spine. His fixed look flew to her face and she smirked slightly, letting him know she was ready.

Without wasting another moment, he grazed his teeth along the smooth lines of her neck, nipping and sucking until she could feel his hot breath at her ear. He bit down on her earlobe at the same time he tugged on her hair, which sent a shot of electricity straight to her core. 

Her eyes, which had drifted closed, suddenly jerked open, and she pushed him toward the bed. He tripped backwards, falling on soft sheets. She climbed on top of him, ripping his clothes off with a speed that surprised even her. Once she had him sprawled naked in front of her, she looked up at him with fire in her eyes and spoke, “Your hands cannot touch me.” She grazed his thigh, which jerked upward, making her smile. “They cannot touch the headboard. And your hips better not move off of the bed,” she chided. Her tongue flicked out to wash her bottom lip. His eyes were boring holes into her; he welcomed this challenge. 

“What do I get if I meet all of your terms?”

“If you abide by my rules, you get to tie me to the bed and have your way with me,” she whispered. “But if you lose, I tie you up.”

His thin lips pursed as he spoke, “I don't see much of a downside for me.” She laughed throatily as she flicked the tip of her tongue across the top of him. He jerked slightly, but she could tell he was going to use all of his available strength to win this bet. She bobbed up and down on his length, taking pride in the moans she elicited from him. In one way, she wanted him to break the rules, but then again, the thought of what he would do to her once he’d won made her wonderfully wet. She ran her tongue up the underside of him and began to move her hands, swirling from base to tip as her mouth followed suit. She lost herself in the sounds of his ecstasy, and with one last ditch effort to break him; she sheathed her mouth over his length, taking him deep into the back of her throat.

As she kissed her way back up taut muscles, his velvety voice washed over her. “I believe,” he breathed deeply, “I won.” Their eyes locked and he saw the look of expectation in her eyes.

That was all it took to flip her over, leaving the bed to grab something out of the top drawer of the dresser. She saw him grab her favorite red scarf, allowing it to slip through his fingers like water. “Put you hands up over your head,” he demanded. She did so, and watched as he tied her wrists together and then to the bed. She assumed that he would begin his sweet torment on her body, but he walked to the dresser yet again, pulling out a long wooden bar with ropes on either end. “This is a spreader bar, darling. Have you heard of this before?”

“No,” she spoke softly, as her breathing picked up pace, “but I'm curious.”

One side of his mouth ticked upward as he chuckled, “I'm sure you are. I will affix these ropes to both of your knees and the bar in between will force your legs to stay open, giving me unimpeded access to your dripping cunt.” The thrill of hearing him speak those words was enough to leave her speechless. 

After he tied the ropes around her, she tried closing her legs, but to no avail. He ripped the lace panties off her and plunged two fingers deep inside. He drew his slender digits upward and grazed her g-spot, which brought out a cry. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, as she tried desperately to squeeze her legs together – anything to slow down her impending orgasm. But suddenly, her prayers were answered. She felt bereft as he removed his fingers from her and tasted her slickness.

“How sweet,” he breathed. “I think I need more of a taste.” He dipped his head down, settling himself between her bound knees and her pulsating heat. As she felt him breath against her left thigh, she wondered why he hadn’t started, until he ran his tongue up the length of her slit, sending a tremor through her entire body. “Tom,” she moaned shakily. His newly-grown beard brushed divinely along the inside of her thighs, as he feasted on her, delving his tongue in and out. The only sounds she could hear were the bed squeaking as she tried to free herself of her restraints, and her own cries that reverberated throughout the room. He could feel her release cresting yet again and pursed his lips around her clit. The pressure threatened to consume her, but as she became undone he continued to suck, allowing her to ride out her racking orgasm for as long as possible.

“Oh god, Tom, please,” Lena cried.

“Please what?” he growled.

“Please fuck me. I can't take it anymore,” she screamed out. He grazed his teeth lightly over her knees and calves as he undid the ties that bound her. He continued leaving love bites on her stomach, breasts and neck as he released the ties around her wrists. Although she had been tied up, her limbs felt weightless. She squeezed her legs together, feeling a latent tremor shoot through her, as her desire dripped down her backside. She ran her fingers through his hair, before biting on his lower lip, bringing forth a growl, like an animal about to pounce. He placed himself at her entrance and with one sudden movement he sheathed himself inside her, giving them both what they needed. He grabbed her thigh in his hand, placing it around his waist and affording him better contact with the deepest parts of her. Groaning, moaning, growling and heavy breathing filled the room as he ground himself down on her. She bit down on his shoulder and scratched at lithe muscles, leaving crescent-shaped marks behind. The whimpering moan that escaped him was almost enough to send her over the edge, but she hadn't had enough of this new beast just yet. She hooked her legs together and pushed down on the small of his back, silently begging him to fuck her harder. He nipped at her ear, her jawline, and then her bottom lip as he fucked her, losing all sense of where he ended and she began.

They were too close – far too close, so she took control again, pushing on his shoulders to flip him over, with him still nestled inside. The new position afforded him better access to her g-spot, so she leaned back and began to move her hips back and forth. While she picked up speed, he reached down to massage her throbbing clit. The various sensations coursing through her sent her reeling forward, their bodies melded together, skin sliding against sweat-slick skin. He pushed himself upward, righting them both. As they continued to thrust against each other, their releases imminent, he brought his hands through her hair and around her face before resting on her throat. Just the picture of his hands at her neck was enough to start the explosion within her. “Look at me,” he snarled. He increased the pressure around her neck as she lost himself in his eyes. As she rode him through the first waves, his muscles began to clench and he pumped into her furiously, making her come for the second time.

Drained of energy, she slipped off his length and they collapsed on the bed, slick with sweat and breathing heavily. As they came down off the high that this tryst brought them, she began to laugh.

“What?” he asked incredulously.

“Nothing,” she replied, “I was just wondering what got into you. That was…different.”

He looked down at her and smiled, “I have no idea. Maybe it was the full moon or something.”


End file.
